Battle of Ganorth Hill
The Battle of Ganorth Hill was a decisive battle in the Pretender Heir conflict between 878 IA and 880 IA at Ganorth Hill in south Imyril; between King Tragorn Angathia and the forces of the False Heir Jethan Tor'Kilventi. Background With several decisive battles in 878 IA and 879 IA, it was believed that the Pretender Heir conflict was nearing an end; but False Heir Jethan Tor'Kilventi still had many supporters; and his family army behind him. A call to arms was sent out across Imyril; and many answered from all over; even the small town of Liridin. King Tragorn met with Jethan on the 20th of Methyril 879 IA to come to terms; but Jethan denied any ceasfire until he was king of Imyril. Tragorn mobilized his troops and marched on a strategic point of the Tor'Kilventi force; the southern Ganorth Hill was a powerful point in the Jethan force's favour. Composition The Loyal Imyril Alliance mustered around 250,000 troops, consisting of the following contingents: * 100,000 from Calahdris under King Tragorn Angathia * 50,000 from Averlin under Commander Jenethor Govenel * 50,000 from Gahrim under Commander Arthen Tor'Eldris * 20,000 from Tor Anvel under Commander Trelevi * 20,000 from a combined force of Liridin and Priorton * 10,000 from Angathia Castle under Prince Aedric Angathia The False Heir Army consisted of around 170,000 troops, consisting of the following contingents: * 100,000 from Tor'Kilventi Manor under Jethan Tor'Kilventi * 35,000 from Kilventis under Undren Tor'Kilventi * 35,000 from Ganorth Hill under Commander Luthin Tor'Kilventi Casualties The Loyal Imyril Alliance lost around 90,000 of their 250,000 troops, including: * 25,000 from Gahrim, of those Arthen Tor'Eldris * 15,00 from a combined force of Liridin and Priorton; including Ranon Shirac The False Heir Army lost around 130,000 troops, including * 100,000 from Tor'Kilventi Manor, of those Jethan Tor'Kilventi * 20,000 from Kilventis, of those Undren Tor'Kilventi * 10,000 from Ganorth Hill, including Luthin Tor'Kilventi Battle The first day of the battle saw the Averlin force under Jenethor Govenel make a significant breach on the southern side of Ganorth Hill, eliminating 10,000 of Luthin Tor'Kilventi; Jethan's youngest brother's force. The Tor Anvel army under Commander Trelevi made an attack on the north side of the hill, crippling Undren Tor'Kilventi and his troops. On the second day of the battle the Averlin and Tor Anvel forces made successful headway and Jethan's youngest brother Luthin was slain. The Ganorth Hill force routed; much to Jethan's anger. Meanwhile the Liridin and Priorton force made a inward movement and clashed with Jethan's main force. By the time King Tragorn charged in with his army the some 20,000 were dead, among them Ranon Shirac. As the third day dawned; the Calahdris and Jethan armies clashed at the Hill's summit; while the Gahrim and Angathia Castle armies joined in the assault on a persistent Undren Tor'Kilventi. Arthen Tor'Eldris of Gahrim charged into the fray and killed Undren; but at the cost of his life. Conclusion As the Kilventis force was gradually destroyed; the majority of the Loyal army joined the king as he besieged Jethan and his remaining 70,000 troops. The battle continued until nightfall; when the remaining 30,000 False Heir troops were too weak and King Tragorn broke through; slaying Jethan with his own hand. Consequence Though the battle ultimately ended the conflict and quelled the Jethan Tor'Kilventi uprising; the casualties for King Tragorn were numerous. Of the 250,000 that marched under his banner, only 100,000 survived. Tragorn ruled for only two more years before dying in 882 IA; succeeded by his son Aedric. The surviving Tor'Kilventi; Jethan's son Bevelth (876 IA-889 IA) died young; and the Tor'Kilventi family re-joined their allegiances to the king and country. }} | summary="Navigation box - }" }} class="toccolours" style="clear: both; width: 75%; margin: 0.5em auto; text-align: center; padding: 0em 0em 0em 0em" ! style="padding-top: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; } | background: } | background:#000000}}" |'Battles and Wars of Imyril' |- | style="font-size: 90%; padding: 0.5em 1em" |First Goblin War (305 AW-307 AW) • Second Goblin War (847 AW-850 AW) • Third Goblin War (879 AW-886 AW) • Battle of the River (902 AW) • • Andyrn • Theolas • Theodrin • Theolien • Aeothiel • Theodras • Theodreg • Theothor • Theyrodras • Theyrodir • Theyolias • Theydrion • Theyrodain • Harroden • Harroden II • Aethris • Harroden III • Narthenon • Aegelion • Aedryn III • Aegelias • Aegelias II • Theyrodain II • Theyrodas • Theyrodas II • Harroden IV • Aethor • Aethor II • Aegelion II • Aethrain • Aethrain II • Aedren • Aegelion III • Aedryn IV • Aethrain III • Aenar • Aenar II • Aethore • Aedrel • Aethore II • Narthenon II • Uthandor • Uthagar • Uthandril • Tragorn • Aedric |} Category:Battles Category:Nuirn Tir battles